One problem which has continuously plagued individuals without a satisfactory solution or remedy being made available is the annoying and potential hazardous effects produced by having water trapped in the ear of an individual. Anyone who has suffered with this problem is well aware of the extreme difficulty in successfully removing water droplets from their ear canal. Furthermore, since a small amount of water can cause hearing to be less acute, affect an individual's balance, and cause potential health risks, the removal of the water from the ear is important to achieve.
Although various folk remedies and dangerous practices are often suggested as a cure, these various procedures and practices have proven to be incapable of satisfactorily removing water from an individual's ear as well as being potentially dangerous and causing harm to the eardrum or the ear canal. However, in spite of the continuing existence of this problem, as well as the numerous occasions in which individuals are exposed to having water enter the ear canal, such as when bathing, swimming, showering, and the like, a satisfactory resolution of this problem has not been achieved.
In particular, no prior art product has been developed or has become commercially available which is quickly and easily employed by any individual for safely removing water which has entered the ear canal. As a result, in spite of the existence of this problem for numerous decades, no product has been developed which is capable of successfully resolving these issues and the difficulties and complications being suffered by numerous individuals.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an easily employed product which is able to be inserted quickly and conveniently into the ear of any individual for removing water contained in the ear canal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily employed product having the characteristic features described above which is in the form of an ear plug constructed for quickly and conveniently absorbing any water contained in the ear canal of an individual.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ear plug product having the characteristic features described above which is soft and compressible for being easily formed into a shape for insertion ease.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ear plug product having the characteristic features described above which incorporates a water absorbing composition contained therein for providing the desired result.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.